


(em)powered teens with impractical dreams

by hopecanbeyoursword



Series: self-sacrificing friends stay together 'til the end [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Annabeth Reyna and MJ make a fearsome trio, Hoover Dam references, Ned is a fanboy, Nicknames, Nico only uses periods for punctuation, Percy explains, Percy loves his friends, Reyna and Thalia are pals, Texting, captain america psas, emojis, group chats, hints at future stories, plans to meet up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: A look into our favorite heroes' group chats with each other.





	(em)powered teens with impractical dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames have either been used in previous parts of the series, or will be explained by Percy.

**_Spidey:_ ** _someone save me_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _I can’t handle seeing one more of these Cap videos_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _those r still a thing???_

 

**_Meme-J:_ ** _What, you weren’t forced to sit through them?_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _I wasn’t._

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _Though to be fair, I was a year rounder at camp. Technology doesn’t work there. And I’m from California._

 

**_the Oracle:_ ** _my father hates those videos_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _based on what you’ve said about him, i hate to agree, but in this case…_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _dude, i wanna see them!_

 

**_Ned-i master:_ ** _…they’re kinda cool_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _see, Ned agrees with me!_

 

**_Meme-J:_ ** _loser_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _I’m with MJ on this. I don’t get why they’re required by the state of New York. I’m just glad I don't go to school there anymore._

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _:(_

 

**_the Oracle:_ ** _wasn’t Cap a fugitive_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _i guess technically, yeah_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _like, now that I can think about it_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _I get why cap did what he did_

 

**_Meme-J:_ ** _I sense a “but” coming_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _lol, butt_

 

**_Ned-i master:_ ** _lmao_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _I’m dating a child._

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _:’((_

 

**_the Oracle:_ ** _guys, Peter was talking_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _sorry spidey. go ahead_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _like I was saying_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _I get why he did it. loyalty to your best friend. but it tore the team apart, and hurt Mr. Stark_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _he plays it off well enough in public. but like, i see how it affects him. he’s not what media thinks he is. he keeps losing people_

 

**_Meme-J:_ ** _Mr. Stark does have his faults, trust me. I did my research._

 

**_Meme-J:_ ** _But Peter’s right. Media does tend to twist things._

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _I get that. I had friends with faults. Some people forgot the sacrifices they made for the greater good._

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _rip Silena, Luke :(_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _I miss them_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _even though Luke tried to kill us. more than once. and Silena betrayed us. it wasn’t really all their fault. they saved us when it mattered most_

 

**_the Oracle:_ ** _they were heroes_

 

**_Ned-i master:_ ** _you guys are too_

 

**_Meme-J:_ ** _sap_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _:D <3_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _Gods, I’d hate to see Leo interact with you two science nerds ((Peter, Ned))_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _yes yes yes !!!_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _group chat with the whole squad !!_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _please?????_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _all of us and frank, leo, jason, piper, reyna, grover, nico, will and hazel !!_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _Not everyone knows them all like we do._

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _i’m all for it! i know them all and i think it’ll be fun_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _MJ, I think you’d like Reyna for sure_

 

**_Meme-J:_ ** _I could use another friend to help keep you guys in check_

 

_t_ **_he Oracle:_ ** _i think it’d be nice!_

 

**_Ned-i master:_ ** _same! i wanna meet more heroes!_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _after school’s out 4 every1, ill set it up !!!_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _What have I gotten us into?_

 

_t_ **_he Oracle:_ ** _I think it’ll be fun! we can plan a time for all of us to meet up when we’re all in NY_

 

**_Ned-i master:_ ** _where are we gonna find a place big enough?_

 

**_the Oracle:_ ** _i mean, my place is huge, but my dad is not a fan. you guys aren’t his faves. no offense_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _:’(_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _then y r we friends if i can’t hang out in ur really cool room?_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _jk jk jk, ily <3_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _…i guess i could ask mr. stark? but idk, he still has a lot of questions for you guys. i mean, he has a whole list. it’s like, 10 ft long_

 

**_Ned-i master:_ ** _ohmygod yes ask him! maybe i could meet the team!_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _How’s this: Peter asks Mr. Stark, and whatever his answer is, we figure it out from there. My free hour between classes is almost over, so I’m going to have to go._

 

**_the Oracle:_ ** _Annabeth’s right. percy, you can make a group chat when you know everyone’s done with school for the day_

 

**_the Oracle:_ ** _until then, i gotta go. calculus test_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _i’m excited!! ok, got 2 go 2 train the newbies_

 

**_Meme-J:_ ** _later, losers_

 

* * *

 

Seaweed Brain added Spidey, Meme-J, Ned-i master, Wise Girl, the Oracle, Sparky, Beauty Queen, Bad Boy Supreme, Ghost King, Sunny Days, Queen of Rome, Lord of the Wild, Diamond in the Rough and Ama-Zhang Grace to the chat

 

Meme-J named the group: _(em)powered teens with impractical dreams_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _And what are these impractical dreams we’re supposed to have?_

 

**_Meme-J:_ ** _That this will all go smoothly and nothing will be set on fire._

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _…_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _I wish I could say that won’t happen, but I can’t._

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _guys guys guys !!! this is so exciting!!_

 

**_Ghost King:_ ** _what is this._

 

**_Ghost King:_ ** _who are all these people._

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _ooooohhhh let me introduce every1!_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _okay, so, everyone here knows me and annabeth and rachel_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _spidey is my friend peter, meme-j is his friend MJ and Ned-i master is Ned. they r all super geniuses_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _ok the romans next_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _sparky is jason, queen of rome is reyna, diamond in the rough is hazel and ama-zhang grace is frank_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _its funny bc jason’s last name is grace but frank’s isn’t :’D_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _and the greeks. beauty queen is piper, bad boy supreme is leo. he likes fire. ghost king is nico! he’s grumpy sometimes but he’s also a dork. lord of the wild is grover and sunny days is will_

 

**_Ned-i master:_ ** _hi percy’s friends!_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _nico, jason and hazel r my cousins, but 2 on the roman side. nico and hazel r half siblings (same dad, but 1 w pluto and 1 w hades)_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _will is nico’s bf, jason is piper’s bf and an old friend (b4 the rest of us) of reyna’s. leo ’n piper r besties 4 life. and hazel and frank are dating 2. they r super cute._

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _and grover !! my bestest and first friend ever!_

 

**_Beauty Queen:_ ** _just fyi, annabeth is my best friend so don’t even go there_

 

**_Beauty Queen:_ ** _lol jk. you should all wanna be her friend_

 

**_Ghost King:_ ** _i don’t want to be here. why am i here._

 

**_Sunny Days:_ ** _aw, c’mon neeks! make some friends!_

 

**_Ghost King:_ ** _no. i don’t want to. you can’t make me._

 

**_Ghost King:_ ** _and don’t call me that._

 

**_Sunny Days:_ ** _don’t say you didn’t make me do this, but_

 

**_Sunny Days:_ ** _DOCTOR’S ORDERS_

 

**_Ghost King:_ ** _damn_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _i think you mean_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _DAM_

 

**_Lord of the Wild:_ ** _where’s the DAM snack bar?_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _i need a DAM t-shirt_

 

**_Lord of the Wild:_ ** _we need thalia here! the other third of the DAM trio!_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _yesyesyes!_

 

Seaweed Brain added the Huntress to the group

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _‘kay so 4 those who don't know. thals is my cousin 2. she's jason’s full sister, but her dad is zeus and his is jupiter_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _…why am i here?_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _nico said damn and grover and percy went crazy_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _get me some DAM fries_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _Not you, too._

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _hey! i was there too y’know. it wasn’t just the boys_

 

**_Bad Boy Supreme:_ ** _what am i missing here?_

 

**_Lord of the Wild:_ ** _me, percy, and thalia have an inside joke bc of the hoover dam. it’s a long story_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _and a sad one :( we lost 2 friends on the quest_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _you told me about zoe. she sounds like she was great_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _she was really cool. the other one we lost, though. much more sensitive topic_

 

**_Ghost King:_ ** _it was my sister. full blooded, same mom, same dad._

 

**_Diamond in the Rough:_ ** _i wish i could’ve met bianca :(_

 

**_Sparky:_ ** _me 2 :(_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _shuddup jason_

 

**_Sparky:_ ** _hey, youre not the boss of me! >:(_

 

**_Sparky:_ ** _and what are you yelling at me for???_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _yes i am. i was born before u_

 

**_Sparky:_ ** _yeah, but i’m older now!_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _yeah, but i’m immortal!_

 

**_Queen of Rome:_ ** _She has the upper hand, Jason._

 

**_Sparky:_ ** _Rey! ur taking her side?? but you’re my best friend you should be on my side :’’((_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _take that Jason!_

 

**_Queen of Rome:_ ** _Only sometimes, Jay. Not now. Thalia is right._

 

**_Sparky:_ ** _D’:_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _oh calm down jason ur such a drama queen_

 

**_Ama-Zhang Grace:_ ** _can we all just be nice to each other for just a minute??_

 

**_the Oracle:_ ** _okay guys, calm down. my phone is going crazy lol_

 

**_Meme-J:_ ** _Rachel is right. I turn my phone on after drawing people in crisis again, and I see all of this._

 

**_Ned-i master:_ ** _who did you draw this time?_

 

**_Meme-J:_ ** _Flash_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _ >:(_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _gross flash_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _reminds me of nancy bobofit_

 

**_Lord of the Wild:_ ** _she was mean :(_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _You guys don’t have to deal with her anymore, you know that, right?_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _:D_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _what is it with you and my brother and emojis?_

 

**_Ghost King:_ ** _i ask myself the same question all the time. will uses them too. all the time_

 

**_Sunny Days:_ ** _not always!!_

 

**_Beauty Queen:_ ** _i think it’s cute! … sometimes_

 

**_Bad Boy Supreme:_ ** _what about when i do it? ;)_

 

**_Beauty Queen:_ ** _eh_

 

**_Bad Boy Supreme:_ ** _?? that’s it ??_

 

**_Ned-i master:_ ** _emojis can be fun_

 

**_Meme-j:_ ** _Except when you use them too much_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _she does have a point_

 

**_the Oracle:_ ** _guys, why are we still talking about emojis??_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _yeah, we’re supposed to b planning!_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _so when are u guys gonna be in NY?_

 

**_Ned-i master:_ ** _me, Peter and MJ will be here all year_

 

**_Ned-i master:_ ** _unless there’s another avengers mission!_

 

**_Beauty Queen:_ ** _Leo and I will also be here all year_

 

**_Sunny Days:_ ** _same here_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Frank, Hazel and me will b in New Rome during the school yr_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _I’ll be all over the place_

 

**_Ghost King:_ ** _i’ll probably either be at camp or in the underworld._

 

**_Lord of the Wild:_ ** _I can plan to be in NY whenever you guys wanna meet_

 

**_the Oracle:_ ** _just let me know when you guys find a date_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _maybe over fall break?? early oct?_

 

**_Meme-j:_ ** _that should work for us, unless peter gets a mission_

 

**_Queen of Rome:_ ** _I’ll have to see if Bobby and Gwen will be willing to watch over camp, since both Frank and I will be gone_

 

**_Sparky:_ ** _october works for me!_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _lemme ask mr. stark!_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _we have break from Oct. 6th- 14th_

 

**_Nedi-master:_ ** _we could hang out that first wknd?_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _here are mr. stark’s exact words:_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _So you’re asking me if sixteen teenagers can spend a weekend at the compound? In October? How many monsters are they going to attract? You’re lucky I care about you more than if you were just an intern, kid._

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _so i think that’s a go ahead_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _we probably will attract a lot of monsters_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _I don’t think that many demigods have ever been in one place outside of camp…_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _well, we can all fight. so can peter. teamwork_

 

**_Meme-j:_ ** _And what about me and Ned?_

 

**_Bad Boy Supreme:_ ** _you’ll get to see a really cool fight??_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _it won’t look that cool tbh_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _they can’t c through the mist_

 

**_Bad Boy Supreme:_ ** _i may be able to change that. there’s enough time_

 

**_Sparky:_ ** _another of your inventions??_

 

**_Bad Boy Supreme:_ ** _might be able to come up with something_

 

**_Queen of Rome:_ ** _I’m not sure that’s the best idea_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _yeah, you usually end up setting something on fire_

 

**_Sunny Days:_ ** _and then i have to patch people up_

 

**_Bad Boy Supreme:_ ** _:’(_

 

**_Diamond in the Rough:_ ** _i’ve heard nico complain about you stealing his boyfriend away bc of that_

 

**_Ama-Zhang Grace:_ ** _and then i get to hear hazel complain about nico complaining_

 

**_Ghost King:_ ** _i don’t complain that much._

 

**_Queen of Rome:_ ** _Yes, you do._

 

**_Ghost King:_ ** _shuddup._

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _Guys. Let’s get back on track. So October 6th-7th?_

 

**_Meme-j:_ ** _works for me_

 

**_Ned-i master:_ ** _I’ll be there! :D_

 

**_Queen of Rome:_ ** _I’ll check. Gwen should be able to watch camp for a weekend._

 

**_Diamond in the Rough:_ ** _Frank and I are in!_

 

**_Sunny Days:_ ** _And i’ll drag nico up from the underworld if i have to_

 

**_Ghost King:_ ** _do i get any say in this._

 

**_Sunny Days:_ ** _nope!_

 

**_the Oracle:_ ** _i’ll convince my dad to let me go_

 

**_Beauty Queen:_ ** _i’ll be there_

 

**_Sparky:_ ** _count me in! can’t wait to meet some superheroes!_

 

**_Bad Boy Supreme:_ ** _i’ll be there, maybe with a new invention!_

 

**_Lord of the Wild:_ ** _i’ll arrange to be there_

 

**_the Huntress:_ ** _i’ll stop by if i’m around_

 

**_Ama-Zhang Grace:_ ** _how are we gonna get there?_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _pegasus? shadow travel?_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _mrs o’leary can bring a few of u w/me & annabeth_

 

**_Wise Girl:_ ** _We have plenty of time to figure it out. It’s still summer. We can cross that bridge when we get to it._

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _i’m just glad we got a plan in place!_

 

 

* * *

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _apparently mr stark might have a few guests staying that weekend?? he said one of them is my age. should we extend the invite??_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _might as well. do u know who it is?_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _i dunno. but they’re also coming to visit soon, apparently. possibly next week_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _may b we will meet them then_

 

**_Seaweed Brain:_ ** _still on 4 our training session next wk?_

 

**_Spidey:_ ** _can’t wait!_

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first one shots I wrote for this universe, but it didn't fit in until now. I hope you enjoyed this fun little one shot. Next up, a new multichapter story with some new characters! The last part between Percy and Peter hints at it.


End file.
